If I Told You I Love You
by Human Emotions
Summary: I suck at descriptions. Um, Drarry. At Hogwarts. Yup. Just read it, okay?
1. Chapter 1

_Great, just great._ Another fucking day of school. I had already lost track of the days, simply looking forward to the weekend. A weekend of doing nothing and everything, at the same time. And possibly homework on Sunday night, if I'm up to it. And by no means am I alone on weekends.

There is always a certain boy by my said. Not so much a boy as a young man, really. Anyway, his name is Harry Potter. And, yes, he _is_ my boyfriend. I've decided that I don't even care what people think of us anymore. Let them talk. If they end up getting… er, _injured,_ you can't blame me.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy. You may or may not have heard of me, but that's irrelevant. As I said before, I'm dating Harry Potter. How could I not? Have you _seen_ him? If you have, that's _wonderful_, and there is no need for you to continue looking at him.

* * *

_What day is it?_ I think groggily to myself and I roll out of bed. _Thursday? Fuck, I never remember these things. _I look around, seeing if anyone else is awake. I am, fortunately, the only one. I stumble to the showers, rubbing my eyes. Turning the handle all the way to the left, look at my reflection in the mirror. It's not the most pleasing sight in the world, obviously.

I shower and dress, noting the number of people awake as I finish. Not many. I don't care, really. It's not like they speak to me, or anything. Not since I started dating Potter. At first, a few of them had joked and asked about it. Now they just averted their eyes.

I head down to the Great Hall alone. As I entered, my eyes scan the Gryffindor table. Spotting Harry, I stride over and sit beside him. I do this every day, now. Nobody makes a big deal about it. The teachers allow it.

"Hey," Harry says to me, and his stupid friends nod. I don't very much enjoy their company. I'd rather be with him alone.

I wrap my arm around his waist, not bothering to eat. I hardly ever eat breakfast anyway. I honestly don't see the point.

Soon, Harry has finished, and we leave together. There is still a short while before lessons began. Since we cannot go to either common room or dormitory, we simply wander about the corridors, hand-in-hand. We're quiet for the most part.

"You know what?" I say, having stopped walking. "Mm?" he replies, not yet looking at me. "I think…" I start, not sure which words to use. "I think… that I love you." Now he looks up.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"…oh."

I say nothing else, but instead press my lips to his. He stumbles backwards but catches himself. I put my hands on either side of his face as I pull away.

"Yeah. Pretty sure I love you."

He flushes, looking away. A grin sneaks its way up to my mouth. "Oh, c'mon," I say, "how could I _not?" _He mumbles something. It seems like he's always mumbling. "Oh, Harry, use your big boy words."

"I…" he starts, and does not finish. I press the back of my hand to his cheek. "It's okay…" I mumble. "Draco, I-"

"Hush."

* * *

Today's lessons go by in a flash. I'm certain I do absolutely horrible in everything, but anyone who offered help simply received a snarl and a cold shoulder.

Soon enough (though indeed _not_ soon enough), schooling is over. I go straight to my dormitory, not wanting to see Harry or eat or anything of the sort. Indeed, I'd just told him that I loved him, and for the most part he said nothing in return. It wasn't exactly pleasant, and I'd rather not repeat it.

**(A/N: Ugh, gosh, I suck at writing. Kinda got lost after the main chunk. So, err, yeah. I hope the next chapter will be better -coughlongercough-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Switching perspective. I can't write present-tense first-person.)**

The next morning went quite the same, though I didn't enjoy it half as much. I did, however, cheer up a little bit when I entered the Great Hall. Especially when Harry's eyes locked on my own. I tried my very hardest not to show everyone that my internal organs had just melted, but suspected that I had failed.

I made his way over to the Gryffindor table once again, trying to forget yesterday. It wasn't easy, no, but I could pretend.

I set down next to Harry again, like normal. I wrapped his arm around his waist, like normal. I rested my head on his shoulder while he talked to his stupid friends. I ignored hem. It was just Harry and I, now. We were alone.

Once or twice, I caught that stupid Weasel staring at us. I growled silently at him each time. It was hard to be alone when there were so many people. I lifted my head and whispered in Harry's ear, "Can we leave?" He looked at me and nodded. I stood, and he followed. "Bye," he muttered to his _stupid_ friends.

"Why do you like them?" I asked him once we had left.

"I don't know, why do I like you?"

"You can't possibly compare _me_ to those filthy-"

"Don't," he said. I could tell he meant it. I scowled and looked away.

"So," I said, still not looking at him.

"So?"

"About yesterday…"

"Oh."

"What… what happened?"

"I… don't know?"

"That's a lame excuse, Harry." I looked at him now. "I mean, I went out of my way, out of my _nature,_ and I told you that I loved you. I _love_ you, Harry. And all you say is 'Oh,' and 'I don't know.' I don't see how that's fair."

He was staring at me then. He wasn't saying anything. It was quite awkward. His lips were parted, and mine were pursed, and we were just staring at each other. "Well?" I said finally, after ages of silence. I was feeling ever so hopeless.

"I d-"

"If you say 'I don't know' one more time, I swear, I will kill you, Harry Potter."

Then something happened. He pressed his hands against my chest and pushed me against the wall. "Go ahead. Honestly, it would be easier. Easier than this, anyway. _I don't know how I feel._ You, Draco, you're perfect. And I'm still trying to register that you accept me as your boyfriend." I could feel myself shaking slightly. "But, Draco,_ I'm not sure if I can say that I love you. _And I love that you love me. And I think that I might love you, but I'm not sure. I mean, I would choose you over anyone else, yes. But…" he stopped. He said nothing more.

"_But you don't love me," _I finished for him. He pursed his lips now. How I wanted to kiss those lips right then. Of course, this wasn't the right time. I mean, come on. It doesn't just go "I don't love you, let's make out." I actually kind of wanted to punch him in the face. But I wouldn't do that either.

I was hopelessly lost.

And that is _not_ Draco Malfoy's thing.

* * *

We parted. Classes began. They ended and began again. Over and over. Until school was over for the week. I immediately started looking for Harry. It took ages, I swear, but I found him. Actually, we kind of found each other, but that's beside the point.

"Harry!" I called, seeing him in the hall. He lifted his head, and smiled when he saw me. Probably the exact opposite of what I'd have done in his place.

"Draco," he replied. I walked toward him, shoving some first and second years out of my way as I went.

We met. We stopped. We were silent.

"I love you," I said. Then I kissed him. In front of everyone. I wanted them to see. And, thank God, he kissed back.

It was magical.

* * *

"Dr-"

"Oh, please don't," I said, taking his hand. _You'll fuck it all up,_ I thought angrily. _Please don't talk._

"I jus-"

"Shut up!" He rolled his eyes. I kissed him again briefly, so that everyone saw as we walked past them. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Because," I said, pulling him close to me, "you are mine, and they need to see that."

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "I'm yours."

**(A/N: Longer, a little bit. Still suckish. I wish I was a gay Draco Malfoy, writing this would be easier if I was.)**


End file.
